Perspective
by Himitsu Tamashii
Summary: Perspective. It is defined as a view or prospect. Everyone has a different view of the world. And everybody has opinions on certain things. For there are perspectives that differ from the rest, and some that are similar. Views of others can affects others. It can affect mentally, emotionally, and physically. But there are some propects of the world that should not be read at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the very first chapter of Perspective. A story that I will stick to until it is done. For my reviewers who submitted a character, your characters will fall into the story as it progresses. So be patient pups. I will have this story updated by next week. Enough of my talking, just start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I OWN ONLY THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS. WELL TECHNICALLY THE PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED THE CHARACTERS ARE THE CREATORS...UH...JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

It was a moonlit night, and the darkness of the night gave comfort. In a certain part of the forest, a large Pokemon laid near the edge of a lake. The creature laid on its side, its weight pressing into the cattails and grass that framed the low ridges of the still water. Its limbs were outstretched. Its head laid on the soft verdure, its eyes closed and its breath steady. The pale light of the moon wrapped the Pokemon in its path. The beige helmet glowed wanly as well as the deep blue color of the skin. The blue Pokemon seemed at ease. Then, its whiskers trembled slightly.

The eyes opened to reveal crimson pupils as the massive Pokemon tensed immediately. It snapped its head in the direction of the sound. What it saw was a black form standing in its general direction. It wore a long cloak that was black as night. Its face was hidden in the shadows of its hood. The beast's eyes dilated, its mouth drawing back into snarl. The white of the teeth glinted in the faint light; a deep rumble of the throat slipped through, warning the person to keep its distance.

"Daikenki, relax," mumbled a black cloaked figure. The said Pokemon cocked its head a bit while the figure took a few cautious steps towards it. The breathing of Daikenki was steady and calm until said person was only a tail-length away. A hand reached out to the large Pokemon; he watched the hand carefully. But when it gotten to close for comfort, he released a growl from the pits of his throat. The hand paused a bit but continued to its destination. It met the helmet of the creature and softly stroke it. The roughness of the shell helmet felt smooth against their palm. Daikenki let out a somewhat audible purr and soon calmed down. The person sat beside his head where he laid his head on their legs.

"Is Daikenki okay?" spoke a voice. The black figure raised their head to see another person but taller and attired in a dark gray cloak. The person nodded their head and looked back at the Pokemon. Daikenki's blood red eyes were half-lidded as its steady warm breath flowed out of his mouth and against his master's legs.

"Yea, he's ok. He's just a bit grouchy after today's battles. Just like when he was an Oshawott." His master chuckled a bit, and Daikenki glared at them. "I'm just playing around, Daikenki. Now that you're a strong and powerful Samurott, you can take anybody down." Daikenki's master wrapped their arms around his neck and gave the Samurott a hug. Daikenki froze a bit but relaxed in their grip. The white form watched the two and gave an unnoticeable small smile.

"Well, he does have your attitude," the taller joked. The other gave a death glare but ignored them and cuddled against the blue Pokemon. Daikenki carefully nudged his head over his master's body, making sure the spikes of his helmet did not harm them. The gray's smile became a little bigger. The person raised his head to the sky and took in a breath of the cool air, allowing the dark of the night calm their souls and give them secrecy.

* * *

"Pika Pikachu," called a small Pokemon. The small yellow Pokemon poked at a young girl's face several times. The young girl had ebony hair and a pale complexion and was mumbling into her white pillow, ignoring the electric Pokemon. A pale purple blanket covered the lower half of her body with another white pillow covering her head, and her arms were tucked under her pillow. The Pikachu sat by her side, arms crossed and a serious gaze on its face. It poked her in her side once more.

The girl's body flinched but relaxed back to its original state. The mouse Pokemon's left eye began to twitch in irritation at its master not waking up. It poked at her again, but she still did not wake up. The Pikachu couldn't take it anymore. The red cheek pouches on its face started creating sparks, and then with one breath it released a bolt of lightning onto the girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girl. She sat up in bed with her pitch black hair sticking in all directions. She glared at the smirking Pikachu sitting next to her. "Storm," she growled out.

"Pika," said Storm, giving a military salute. He then jumped off the bed and sprinted out the room.

The raven-haired let out an exasperated sigh then fell back onto the pillows. She looked back up at the ceiling with her sapphire eyes and closed them. '_Another day of training like every other day._' she thought.

"Hey, you awake Hanna?" asked a masculine voice. One eye popped open to see a teal eyed male peering through the door. The male teen stood 5'11" high with a medium build. He is 17 year olds and have black locks that covered his right eye. He has skin like snow and eyes greenish blue as the mysterious depths of Lake Acuity. He sported a black and blue jacket, grey jeans, a silver fedora with a black base line, fingerless blue gloves, and black sneakers. It was his casual outfit. He had a small smirk on his face as he saw a grumpy raven-haired girl sitting on the bed. He can tell she was shocked awake by her most serious Pokemon whom he had past by on his way to her room.

"Yeah I am," grumbled Hanna. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The cyan-eyed boy entered the room and sat on the bed next to her. He then leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head so he was resting on the bed. "Really, Jake?" She glared at her best friend of three years.

The day that the two met was a night of rain actually. It was pouring down in sheets, and the closest Pokemon Center was miles away. Jake was traveling through the forest, making his way to the next town, however he underestimated the weather as usual. When it started raining, he took refuge under a giant sycamore, waiting for the rain to lessen. His black hair wet with water sticked to his forehead. Droplets of water fell from his eyelashes as he stared at the ground in front of him. '_Why did I have to leave the Pokemon Center? Stupid rain_,' he groaned mentally, shaking his head slightly with little drops of water falling off. He crossed his arms and tucked hisself in. A cold breeze brushed by, and a shiver ran down his spine. Jake closed his eyes and tried to relax and fall into a light nap until a feminine voice was heard.

"Hey, are you okay?" spoke a girl. Jake lifted his head slightly to see a raven-haired girl wearing an odd outfit. Well, it was strange in his view. She held a purple umbrella over her head, and her blue eyes were filled with worry as she looked at him. He made no response. An awkward silence settled between the two, and the only sound that was made was the pounding of the rain. He lowered his head and rested his chin against his chest. Jake closed his eyes once more and let out a breath. Then, he felt something grab his arm. His eyes snapped open to see a gloved hand on his arm.

His gaze ran up the hand to look at the girl. She had a small smile on her face as she tugged on the boy's arm. She pulled him up until he was standing and held the umbrella over his head. His eyes widen in surprise; the girl held a considerate smile, linking her left arm with his right arm. She took a step forward, and he followed. The silent boy followed the strange girl without hesitation. The two walked through the rain. No words were spoken between them; only a silence filled the space. His eyes were focused on the slowly moving ground in front of him. 'This girl,' he thought, '_She is a strange girl. Why is she helping me? Nobody took consideration of me except... Dawn_.' A sad smile took place on his solemn face as he began to daydream of the blunette. But he was pulled back into reality when they finally stopped in front of a beige house. It was two stories high with a short frontyard with purple and baby blue flowers along the side of the white fences that went around the house. The trimmed grass was dotted with small dewdrops. The teens walked up the concrete pathway and into the house. Soon Hanna took care of him, and the two became close friends as time passed.

But that was years ago, and this is the present. The once wet dog she met was a caring and headstrong teen that she can call a friend.

"Uh Hanna."

Hanna turned to the 17-year old teen that laid on her sky blue sheets. The boy was ruffling his own hair in discomfort as he took in a sigh.

"What is it, Jake?" Her cerulean eyes held curiousity as she observed her teal-eyed companion. The said boy pulled himself into a sitting position and started scratching the back of his neck, a bad habit that developed when he was just a kid.

"Do you want to come with me to visit Dawn?" A light pink rose in his pale cheeks; his raven bangs hung like a curtain over his misty green-blue eyes. The smile that once marred the dark brunette was soon replaced with a devious smirk. It wasn't hard to tell that the blushing boy had a crush on the blunette. His crush on her shown as bright as a Lanturn's light. However, it seems the young girl is oblivious to his affections. He would blush like a shy schoolgirl every time she was around, and he would stutter and trip over his words when Dawn would talk to him. He was in puppy love, as Hanna would put it.

"Sure." The teen's head snapped up, and in a flash he had the girl in his arms, hugging her.

"Thanks, Hanna." He released the girl from his grip and scracthed the back of his neck sheepishly at his actions.

"No problem," she replied with a cheeky smile. Then, she shoved him out her room. "Now let me get ready."

The teen closed his eyes and raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright. You're a girl, and you need your private time to do whatever girls do." When he opened his eyes, he was met with a door slam to the face. Jake ran his fingers through his hair and let out a chuckle before departing downstairs.

Hanna left to herself, prepared for the day.

* * *

After taking care of her necessities, Hanna looked herself in the mirror. Her long hair was tied back with a purple scrunchy. She wore a purple shirt with a red hoodie over it and dark blue jeans. Black and white sneakers adorned her feet while white fingerless gloves were on her hands. She tucked one loose strand behind her ear before leaving the room and descending down the stairs.

She made her way into the kitchen where her little brother Timmy was asking Jake many questions. Storm was sitting on the ledge of the kitchen window, basking in the sunlight. No one had notice her presence until a word was spoken.

"Um, Hanna." The said girl was currently digging through the refrigerator trying to find something for breakfast. Storm jumped off the ledge and crossed the room to get a Pecha Berry from the piled berries that reside in a small basket. Hanna looked at Storm, who had a scowl on his face as usual. Talking a berry herself, she took a bite out of it. A muffled 'hm' was heard from her. She raised her head to see Jake looking at her.

"What?" she said after swallowing her berry. Jake leaned across the counter, making sure not to touch Storm who was busying himself with the fruit that is in his possesion.

"Soooooooo," he drawled out, "When do you want to go?" His eyes glinted curiousity, waiting for her reply. All the while, her blue eyes flashed over to her a brother. She had almost forgotten about him. A frown crossed her face as she began to go into depth of the question that was asked earlier before. She had forgotten about her little brother and her grandpa. Timmy depended on her ever since her parents' divorce, and her grandpa needs her help with the Pokemon ranch. Jake saw this, and guilt flooded him. "You don't need to go you know. You know... If you don't want to."

"No," she spoke suddenly, "I would love to come with you to visit Dawn." She sighed. "It's just my grandpa needs help on the ranch, and I don't want to stress with him the work if i leave. Plus my brother can't be left alone. You know how he is."

"Hey," an annoyed little brother said, "I can take care of myself." The young boy crossed his arms and let out a 'hmph'. Timmy was stubborn and held his ground just like his sister. "I can take of myself, Hanna. I'm a big kid now, and I'll be starting my own journey soon. I want to learn how to be on my own. I want to be just like you. And plus Sam and Alex can take care of me." His baby blue eyes held a strength that Hanna has only seen once in a while, and she can tell her brother was not going to give in.

"Well..." Concern was in her voice as she thought over his short monologue. '_Maybe I should let him stay by himself. He is growing up out of his childish ways and has taken care of hisself when I'm away on very short trips._' She exhaled and said, "I'll think about it, and I will only agree if Grandpa say I can."

The boys pumped their fist in the air with a yes. The 9-year old took his sister's gloved hand and pulled her out the door with Jake and Storm on their tail.

"Come on. Come on," rushed Timmy. Pulling on his hand, she slowed him down.

"Okay. Okay. Hold your ponytas." Extracting a pokeball from inside her hoodie, she tossed it into the air. "Come on out, Talvian!" A flash of red sprung out the pokeball as it opened. The flash was then manipulated to form a large individual. The red disappated within seconds, revealing the creature that took its place. Flexing its large wings, the Pokemon let out a roar. Its brilliant orange skin shimmered in the sunlight. With its head held high, the flame on its tail flared on the end of its long tail. Talvian's pale blue eyes snapped towards its master also known as his companion. He lowered his head and licked her affectionately. Hanna giggled and patted the Charizard's head with the same affection. "Talvian, why don't we take a trip to Grandpa's ranch?" The dragon nodded his head, leaning down for his friend to get on. Timmy immediately climbed up the dragon and sat at the base of Talvian's neck. Hanna followed after; Storm hopped onto her shoulder. "Sorry you can't get on, Jake."

"It's cool. I have my Dragonite." He took a pokeball from his waist. "Come out Dragonite." There was a flash of red, and another dragon Pokemon came out. Similar yet different, Dragonite had a bulkier build and horn on its head. She stretched her wings and nudged her head against her master's head. "Okay, okay, Dragonite. Leave the affections for later. Let's go to Hanna's Grandpa's ranch. Ok?" Dragonite gave a nod of the head, and Jake climbed onto her back. "Lead the way, Hanna."

Hanna gave a gesture of the head, and said, "Let's get going Talvian." Talvian let out a roar, and with one push, they were off the ground and in the air. Dragonite and Jake were on their tail.

* * *

**So what's going to happen in the next chapter. I don't know, and you don't know either. Weird, huh? Anyways, just press the REVIEW CHAPTER button. You know you want to. Well, see you next week. Wolfie Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a failure as a writer. -breaks down and cries- You might as well kill me now. -dodges attacks- Just kidding if you killed me now you wouldn't get to know the end of the story. To be honest, I had forgotten about this story when I was doing my homework. I came back to the story when I got a message from Sabre-the-Typhlosion. Thanks for reminding me dude. Anyways this chapter is so short. -facepalm- I'm such a failure. -insert emo moment in the corner- Anyways to tell you the truth I need more reviews and maybe some suggestions. I need motivation dudes and dudettes. So help me out here. I have been talking with my inner conscience (Shinji) and thinking about the story. Here's the thing I think about the story faster than I type. Anyways get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON EXCEPT THE PLOTLINE AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Only a few minutes passed as the ranch came into view. It was a Pokemon ranch actually. The party flew over the stretching plains. They were ferile and ever so green. A herd of Pokemon were grazing not so far ahead Their large bulky bodies were covered in rich caramel with glorious dark manes around their necks. They were Tauros. Big and strong were they. One raised his head, watching the group pass by overhead. His large curved horns glinted a dull gray in the sunlight while its onyx eyes squinted. He watched the group land near the giant chestnut colored ranch.

The great flame-tailed creature let out a slightly audible grunt with a thump. The black-haired boy slid down the side of the dragon, landing on his feet. His sister followed after and patted his long neck. Talvian nuzzled his friend's head and licked her cheek affectionately. Hanna looked over to Jake who landed on his back. She sweatdropped, knowing fully that he had fallen asleep on Dragonite. She walked over to her fallen friend who was currently groaning in pain and of being awoken. Talvian had followed closely behind.

Covering a hand over his teal eyes, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. With a roll of her water-colored eyes, she grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him up.

"You really need to stop doing that," she commented on his accidental stunt.

"I can't help it," he yawned, "That's what I do, and you gotta live with it."

Making a face, she pulled him up and began to walk away with Storm on her shoulder and Talvian at her side; the other two followed as well. The five walked along the side the wooden fences of the prairies. The brush of the wind swept through their hair as they made it to the ranch. They walked to the rear where many Pokemon of different types, shapes, and sizes were either playing, napping, or eating. Her navy blue eyes scanned them until she saw an elderly man whom was stroking the top of a spherical Pokemon. The party began to walk up to the old man. The upper half of the Pokemon was a bright red while the bottom was white. Its beady black eyes were locked on the person petting it. Without much of a second thought, the Pokemon let out a charge of electricity at the man.

A blur of yellow dashed off Hanna's shoulder and made its way in front of the old man. Storm released a bolt of his own that stopped the Voltorb's attack and hit it. The Voltorb screeched before flying several feet away.

"Pikaaaaaaa Pika Chu Pika Pi!" shouted Storm. A scowl marked his face with a paw was pointed at the fallen creature.

"Grandpa!" said Hanna, running over to the shocked man. Grandpa got up the ground and brushed himself off. "Are you ok?"

"It's ok, Hanna dear," he chuckled. "I should have seen that coming. That Voltorb does have quite the temper tantrum." The old man stood up at 6 feet with greying hair. His face had a smile within his pale somewhat wrinkled skin.

"You should be more careful Grandpa. You could be seriously injured."

"I know. I know. I do not to be told twice Hanna dear."

"Finally someone agrees with me!" stated Jake, who threw his hands in the air for emphasis. A smirk flew to his face when he saw a scowl on his friend's face. "I'm kidding...not."

Giving the mossy-colored eye boy a good long stare, she turned to her grandfather with a sigh. "Grandpa, I need to talk to you about something important." The old man's smile turned into a slight frown. He then became concern whem he heard the slight uneasiness within his granddaughter's voice.

The night-haired boy began to feel a bit guilty. He walked up between the two after nudging the two dragons to go rest.

"Umm," the boy cut in, "Mr. Maes." The grey haired man turned his gaze to the teen boy. "I would like... I mean appreciate if Hanna would accompany me to go visit an old friend all the way in Twinleaf Town. If you don't have a problem with that." Jake began to scratch the back of his neck as usual and let out a nervous laugh.

Grandpa gave a serious expression, taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh. Scratching his head, he straighten up and look at the two.

"Hanna," began the grey-haired man," If you really want to go, you can. I'll just let Timmy stay over while you go on your trip." Hanna let out a happy sigh and embraced the old man and he vise versa. Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"When can we leave, Jake?" She looked at her raven-haired friend.

"The sooner the better." He let out a slight laugh.

_'Whatever you say, loverboy.'_ She rolled her eyes and thanked her grandfather. The elder smiled and called Timmy over and told him what he was going to do. The little boy jumped in glee and followed his father into the house, leaving the teens to theirselves.

"Well, loverboy," Jake blushed at the nickname, " when are we leaving?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds a bit soon, but sure."

The teens smiled as the day rapidly passed by. They prepared for the trip to Twinleaf.

* * *

**WELL I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. REVIEW PLEASE! WOLFIE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finaly updated! Finally! I've known it was almost a year since I've last updated, but I have due to Sabre-The-Typhlosion's constant nagging. -laugh- I'm just kidding, Sabre. Due to your constant reminder, I found the inspiration in my gut and continued to write. Sorry for the late update. School and family have been biting my butt for like months, and I haven't gotten time to myself. I've also gotten commissions that were paid on the spot and had certain deadlines. So yea... But I've updated so here. I'm also writing another story. It's called A New Crew. It is a Dance Central fanfic. Try and read it. Well on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, BUT IF I DID, IT WOULD BE MUCH MORE MATURE AND THE CHARACTERS MUCH OLDER. -cheshire smile-**

-秘密の魂-

Pink. Red. Orange. And yellow. They raced across the sky in jagged lines. Pidgies flew through the sky in flocks as Rattatas ran through the thickets of the grass. Two large forms flew into the morning sky. The riders leaned against their Pokemon as they soared to their destination.

-秘密の魂-

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLL!" A scream echoed through the house.

A plum-haired teen of 17 almost had eardrums popped due to an annoying (AN: That is the understatement of the year. -_- ) blondie screaming his name. Barry had the appearance of a Primeape when he was pumping his fists in the air, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Dawn, can you make the idiot shut up?" mumbled Paul, who was lazily watching TV. The bluenette let out a sigh as she went to calm down the hyper blonde.

"PAUL! I will fine you 1,000,000 PokeYen if you don't battle me now!" hollered Barry, who was currently throwing a fit over something so insignificant. In Paul's point of view, he thinks a battle with Barry is insignificant. Paul made a grunt, pulling himself up off the rather uncomfortable couch and walked past the screeching teen. He walked out the door into the backyard where various Pokemon were using their leisure time wisely. His pitched black eyes scanned the area to take in the scene.

Underneath a shady oak tree were his Ursaring and Nidoking. The Ursaring laid on his side while his arms were propped underneath his chin with the legs curled to his side. On the other side of the tree, the Nidoking had his arms crossed and head tucked against his body. His purple scales had shown dull in the cover of the leaves except for his tail which was partially in the shade. The end of his tail shined a bright shade of violet in the morning light with a bright white outline. The only movement seen between the two was the falling and rising of their chest.

On the other side of the yard was his first Pokemon Torterra. The large Continent Pokemon rested on the new moss-green grass. His giant, flat-looking shell upheld a single oak tree. The leaves sprouted from its branches were broad, thin, and flat as they clustered together, providing shade. There were also three large jutting mountain-like stones that were made of pure granite were attached to his shell. The shell itself was a dull green excluding the small portion were the oak stood for it was a dusty brown which resembled grainy soil. A thick white rim lined the edges of its frame, ending with a baseball diamond above its head. The two large spikes stood out on the side of his face, pressed against his chestnut tree trunk-like legs that sported four stoned-like toes. Torterra was in a state of peace. His black rimmed eyes were closed as well as it slept, undisturbed despite the annoying blonde that was still inside the house.

Paul walked across the yard until he was in front of his starter. He squatted down next to his head and placed his hand on the Pokemon's large head. Then, he petted him. This may seem uncharacteristically of the stoic teen, but he has learned to grow and respect his Pokemon with the respect they shown him. It was a quiet and relaxing moment as a cool breeze brushed his purple locks. But that was all interrupted when…..

"PAUL! I DEMAND A BATTLE RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL FINE A TRILLION, BILLION, AND GAZILLION POKEYEN!" screeched the raging and impatient teen known as Barry, flying through the back door with a sense of pride. Dawn followed behind and sighed, knowing this will not end well. A grunt slipped through the obsidian-eyed teen, and he rose from his seat and glared at orange-eyed male that was steaming mad.

"Fine, if you want a battle, then you got one," said Paul. A twinkle showed in Barry's eyes, jumping for joy with the excitement of a Pichu with a Pecha berry.

"Finally!" Without another moment, Barry took out a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it into the air. "Let's go Empoleon!"

A flash of red light came and went, leaving a penguin-like Pokemon in its place. Its wings were tipped with royal blue metal and have three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. It has a short, blue metal tail sticking out of its back and fin that's on the front of its body that extended to where its chin would be then splits to form a collar. It was black with a white collar that simulated that of a tuxedo. It had a white lace-like appearance, and there were also two gold-colored spots on its upper back. However, the feature that stood out was its three-horned trident-like crest that extended from its beak. It stomped its webbed feet on the ground and let out a cry, "EMPOLEON!"

Torterra, interrupted from his rest, pulled itself up and walked up to his trainer. His beady crimson eyes glanced at black ones, and with a nod, the pokemon walked into battle, stamping his heavy legs and letting out a cry itself.

"I'll go first then. Empoleon use Hydro Pump!" A strong jet of water shot out of his mouth and aimed straight at Torterra's head.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" The continent Pokemon slammed his two legs to the ground as it sprouted giant roots. The roots then formed a shield, blocking the attack but unwind and headed straight at Empoleon.

"Dodge, Empoleon!" He jumped off the ground, narrowly missing them. He then hopped from one root to another, closing the distance between the two. "Now use Steel Wing!" His metal wings glowed a bright white. With a cry, the wings aimed at his head.

"Torterra use Chomp!" When one wing was close enough, his strong beak slammed shut on the wing. "Now Giga Drain!" The three mountains upon his back glowed green, and three strands of energy beams wrapped themselves around the trapped Empoleon. Soon Empoleon's energy was being drained. The penguin Pokemon let out a cry; the energy slipped out of his body second by second.

At this point, Barry was hopping around like Buneary on hot coals. "No. No! NO! Empoleon get out of there quick!" Soon the energy beams retracted, releasing the creature. He then jumped back with a grunt. "You okay, Empoleon?" He nodded his head, and Barry grinned.

"Ok then, use Drill Peck!" Empoleon rocketed into the air. With a twirl of his wings, he spun like a torpedo; his beak and crown emanated a pearl glow. The attack made contact, striking Torterra on the head. He then leapt back. The giant Pokemon groaned and shook its head. Its beady eyes locked onto the Empoleon who had a smirk on its face.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" commanded Paul. The leaves on the tree radiated a light green glow before swirling into a cyclone of wind and leaves.

"Empoleon, dodge it!" Empoleon's eyes widened, but it was too late when he was sent into a whirlwind of leaves. The attack hit dead on, hurling the opponent in the air.

With Empoleon offguard, Paul shouted, "Now Hyperbeam!" A surge of energy shot out of Torterra's mouth and struck it in the chest. The penguin Pokemon shortly fell to the ground with a thud, and there it fainted.

"Empoleon!" shouted Barry as he raced to his Pokemon's side. Lifting Empoleon's head, the blonde smiled and thanked his Pokemon for a good battle before returning him back to his Pokeball.

On the other side of the yard, Paul had a smirk on his lips and turned his gaze to his Pokemon. Torterra looked at his trainer and gave a slight nod. The two had a mutual agreement, and the teen left his Pokemon to recover and walked over the bluenette who was currently sitting in one of the chairs.

Throughout the entire battle, Dawn watched with cerulean eyes, catching every detail. Ever since her and Paul's talk, she started to see Paul in a different perspective. She then learned to respect the impassive teen, but the girl still intervened when it came to how he treated his Pokemon, much to his dismay.

She smiled at Paul even if it was not returned. He sat in a chair next to her and grabbed a glass of lemonade that was left on top of the table. He leisurely took sips of the ice cold drink, savoring its sweet taste.

"That was a great battle, Paul," said Dawn, taking a glass herself. She only received a "Hn" from him as she continued to drink her glass. "Is that all you can say?"

"No," he muttered.

Dawn pouted her lips and said, "Well, you always say Hn."

"Hn." A little tick mark began to form on her temple, crossing her arms. "You're just too stubborn, aren't you?"

"And you're just a bit too talkative, Troublesome." His inky eyes strayed over to her azure ones while a small smirk crawled onto his face, seeing her reaction clear as a Lanturn's light.

"My name is Dawn! Not Troublesome!" She said, standing up in the process.

"Whatever…. Troublesome," mumbled Paul as he turned his stare to something else. Dawn let out a huff and proceeded to Barry who was thinking of tactics that he can use in his next battle. How does she know? Well, he was mumbling out loud, slipping in a few "It's perfect!" and "This will work!" Knowing Barry, she pushed aside his weirdness and took a spot right next to him.

Turning his head so fast that it can be considered whiplash, he gave Dawn a big smile before telling her his plan to beat Paul in the next battle after making sure she promised that she won't tell, which she did to appease his child-like and hyper behavior. The navy-blue haired child gave him her attention, listening to his every word. However, a sound resonated in the air. It sounded like flapping. Then, her Piplup came out of the house and ran to her side, flapping his tiny wings crazily and shouting, "Pip!Plup!Plup!Piplup!"

"What is it, Piplup?" Dawn asked her starter. The blue and white Pokemon was pointing at the sky with a wing. The sound that Dawn heard before gotten louder and sounded much closer. Turning her head to the sky, she saw two faces she hasn't seen in awhile.

-秘密の魂-

**Can't wait for the next chapter? Well, review. Reviews motivate me and inspire me to continue. Wolfie Out!**


End file.
